The prior art is well documented with headrest dump and rewind assemblies. A first example of this is the pivoting headrest design of U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,751, to Bruck, which discloses a pair of upwardly projecting supports associated with a vehicle seatback and terminating in a pair of spaced apart sectors. A headrest bun supporting frame is pivotally secured to the sectors and includes a pair of elongated and side extending structural supports and a lower interconnecting housing. A widthwise extending bar is disposed relative to the housing, opposite extending ends of which engage the sectors at a first upright position and seat within channels in the side supports. The bar is biased in a first engaging direction against the sectors and, upon being displaced in a reverse direction, causes its ends to unseat from the sectors and the bun to rotate about the sectors to a dump position.
US 2009/0184555, to Yetukuri, discloses a head restraint actuation system including a head restraint positionable in an upright and folded position. Repositioning of the head restraint is accomplished through the action of a head restraint actuator. The head restraint actuator is in communication with the head restraint. An actuating cable system includes a cable that is in communication with the head restraint actuator and a user operated handle. User initiated movement of the handle causes movement of the cable thereby causing the head restraint to be positioned in the folded position. The activation system is able to simultaneously actuate a plurality of head restraints.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,280, to Brockman, teaches a foldable headrest assembly for a seat including a pair of posts engaged with an upper portion of the seat and a frame rotatably supported by the posts. A latch is moveably supported by the frame and includes a release pin. A release mechanism is coupled to the latch for moving the latch from a locked position preventing rotation of the frame relative to the posts to an unlocked position allowing rotation of the frame relative to the posts. The assembly further includes an inertia lock rotatably coupled to the frame. The inertia lock defines a stop slot corresponding to the release pin. In response to deceleration of the frame, e.g., resulting from a collision of the vehicle, the inertia lock rotates to a triggered position whereby the stop slot receives the release pin and limits movement of the release pin thereby maintaining the latch in the locked position.
US 2005/0067874, to Kamrath, teaches a headrest attached to a seatback automatically pivotal to a stowed position as the seatback is folded forward and so that the seatback may lay flat when folded. When the seatback is returned to the upright position, the headrest returns to its original extended position.
US 2010/0117432, to Lutzka, teaches a pivoting headrest assembly including a bracket supported upon a seatback frame. A headrest support secures a bun and is pivotally secured to the bracket in a forward biased direction. A rotating sector is supported upon the bracket and is pivotally slaved to the headrest support. A cam is pivotally supported upon the bracket and biased in a first direction to abut the sector in an upright design position established by the headrest support. A contact portion extends from a location of the cam offset from its pivotal connection to the bracket. A lever is independently rotated and coaxially supported relative to the rotating sector in a first biased direction. The lever is actuated against the bias to engage the contact portion, with continued actuation causing the cam to pivotally disengage from the rotating sector, whereupon the headrest support and bun pivotally actuates to a forward dump position.
Finally, US 2008/0100118, to Young, teaches a dynamic headrest having the capability to move forwardly during an accident or other suitable condition so as to limit injuries to an occupant's head. The headrest optionally includes an actuator configured to move the headrest forwardly in response to rotary motion of a rotary member.